


Inseparable

by the_quiet_girl1212



Series: Inseperable [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_girl1212/pseuds/the_quiet_girl1212
Summary: Tara Longbottom has always had a special bond with the Weasley twins Ever since they were toddlers they had been nearly inseparable. What happens when they go to Hogwarts for the first time.





	

**Third person POV**

The currently purple haired toddler squealed in delight as she dodged her Grandmother's arms. Her grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, sternly commanded, "Get back here this instant, Tara." Tara giggled as she continued to run from her Grandmother. Frank Longbottom caught his troublesome daughter in his arms, lifting her up. "Tara listen to your Grandmother," scolded Alice Longbottom lightly. Tara, not liking the fact that she was unable to run around, began to throw a temper tantrum.

"I think it's time for her nap," sighed Frank Longbottom as he attempted to soothe the young child. Alice began to lightly bounce their one year old son, Neville, in her lap. He always became fussy whenever Tara was unhappy. Alice mumbled, "I believe we need to leave soon anyways, Frank, so it's for the best." Augusta began to open her mouth, but before she could speak Frank fixed her with a glare. He was tired of discussing this with his Mother. He knew that she didn't approve of him being in the Order, but he had to do what was best for his children's future. Augusta, on the other hand, believe fiercely that Alice and him were going to end up leaving Tara and Neville parentless. They knew that that was a risk, but one they were willing to take if it meant that their children would have a bright future minus one dark wizard. 

Unfortunately his Mother couldn't understand that. Frank carried Tara into her room at the Longbottom Manor. "Sweet dreams, Tara. Your Mum and I will be back before you know it, I promise," he whispered to his sleeping child. Before he left the room he pulled the covers over her small body and kissed her forehead. "Mum, Tara's asleep and should be fine for a while. If she gets upset and won't calm down take her over to the Weasleys. Fred and George are her best friends, they'll be able to calm her down," Frank said before stooping to kiss his Mother's forehead. Alice came in and wrapped her arms around Frank's waist. "Neville's asleep. We can leave now," Alice stated. Without another word shared between any of them Frank and Alice left. 

Two hours later Tara was wide awake and could not seem to behave herself. Augusta didn't think that she had ever run around that much in a single day before. After what seemed like forever she managed to get the hyper little girl to sit down and play with some toys. Everything was okay until she got the children up the next day. She couldn't seem to get Tara to stop crying and screaming for her parents. That was when she gathered up the required items for a day out with two toddlers and floo'd over to the Burrow. Augusta greeted Molly happily as she set Tara down with the twins. The reaction was almost immediate. Tara stopped crying and the two identical boys made room for her in the fort they were playing in.

Augusta watched them as they played together happily. Two days passed and that was the general routine. Augusta got the children up and they went over to the Burrow. The only place that seemed to keep Tara calm. That is where Albus Dumbledore found her. The instantly that he showed up she knew that there was something wrong. Something terrible had happened to Frank and Alice. If she was truthful to herself she knew that something terrible had happened the second that they weren't back when they said that she would be. "What happened," she asked, not bothering with pleasantries. 

Molly grabbed the children and herded them to another room. A room where they wouldn't hear the adult discussion. Dumbledore sighed, "Alice and Frank were captured by some death eaters and Crucio'd until their minds broke. They're at Saint Mungos now." Augusta was glad that Dumbledore didn't beat around the bush. He just went straight for it and ripped off the bandaid. "Who are the children going to," she questioned softly. She was trying her best to keep it together. She didn't want to have a break down in the middle of the Burrow kitchen. Molly came back in and said, "Bill watching them for us." Augusta nodded thankful that she had thought to take them out of the room and out of earshot.

Dumbledore finally answered her question, "Their next of kin is you." Augusta nodded numbly. She turned towards Molly and asked, "Would you mind keeping Neville and Tara for a couple of days? I have to get everything in order, and see my son and his wife." Molly stated softly, "Of course. They'll be no trouble. Well no more trouble than Fred and George already are." Those days passed by quickly for Augusta who never seemed to be in one place for long. 

Thankfully Molly seemed to have everything under control with Tara and Neville. She knew it was a lot to ask of Molly especially with her own children, but she knew Molly was more than capable. When she finally went to collect her grandchildren everything was set for them to come live with her. Tara had calmed down some too. She wasn't constantly asking for her parents and in the weeks that passed she didn't have to go over to the Weasleys constantly. She just hoped that Alice and Frank's sacrifice was worth it. 


End file.
